


Slick

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ wants something really bad and helps in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

Slick  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ wants something really bad and helps in every way possible. 

 

Russ and Milt were getting very into their lovemaking when Russ said, “Come on, fuck me already.”

“I have to loosen you up first.”

“I already did, when I was in the bathroom. I’m all slick and ready for you.”

“Man, you are the best lover anyone could hope for.”

“Move it, Milt.”

“I’m moving, I’m moving. For crying out loud, I can only fuck this fast. Oh wow, you are good and slick. I’m going to make this good for you.”

“So move it already.”

“Russ, has anyone ever told you that you are a bossy shit when you’re horny?”

“Yes, you have.”

“I knew I was a smart man. Now how does that feel?”

“Perfect.”

“Did you want me to hold still now, or should you tell me to move it again?”

All that could be heard was a growl and Milt laughing as he fucked Russ senseless.

The end


End file.
